1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of airflow between the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment (a.k.a. fresh food compartment) of a conventional consumer refrigerator/freezer by use of a valve (a.k.a. “damper”) positioned within a passageway connecting the two compartments.
2. Description of Related Art
Current damper valve designs use sliding or hinged valve members to control the airflow between the refrigerator and freezer compartments of a conventional consumer refrigerator/freezer. The flow of cold air out of the freezer into the refrigerator is controlled by such valves, which therefore controls the temperature of the refrigerator. Ice buildup due to freezing condensation can prevent proper damper valve functioning, and leads to disadvantageous results in frozen or spoiled food in the fresh food compartment.
One type of current damper valve uses a gate, which is essentially a flat plate which slides between and is captured by two co-facing channels.
Another prior art damper valve version includes the use of a device that has a pivot in a corner. A rod provides a pivot point.
These prior art devices can tend to ‘freeze up’ due to condensation. This is disadvantageous.
Therefore, it may be seen that there is a need in the art for an improved damper value system in a refrigerator/freezer environment.